sonamy amor por siempre
by karla flama rose
Summary: esta historia trata sobre sonic el erizo y amy rose, bien: unos problemas con la ardilla, un sueño de amy le hace entender que debe actuar ya para no perder a su amado sonic antes de que sea demasiado tarde (ya saben por que la loca sally causara problemas) y... ya dije mucho pasen y léanlo, gracias, mayormente trata de amy
1. capitulo 1

**hola, este es mi primer fanfic espero que les guste (soy nueva y he tenido problemas) bueno aqui esta_:**

En una mañana en green gill, el sol entraba por la ventana de la casa de amy rose, ella al sentir el calor del sol que reflejaba en ella empezó a despertarse, dando un bostezo

Amy: buaaaaaaaa, que hermosa mañana, estoy ansiosa de lo que hare hoy

Se levanta y entra en el baño para darse la ducha y luego bajar a preparar su desayuno. se puso su típico vestido rojo y bajo para buscar que desayunar.

Amy: hmm... unos waffles serán lo que preparare.

Luego cuanto termino de cocinar a las 9:30 cuando iba a dar su primer bocado empieza a sonar su teléfono con una canción de miku hatsune (World is mine) amy con un poco de enojo y dudas al saber quien era tomo su celular y respondió.:

AMY: si hola

Cream: hola amy como amaneciste?

Amy: bien y que haces?

Cream: oh, te llamaba para decirte que en casa de tails habrá una reunión del sonic team y necesitan que vallas en 15 minutos, entendido?

Amy :claro, pero por que?

Cream: lo unico que se es que llego rouge a avisarles de algo de eggman

Amy: de acuerdo, ya voy, tan solo termine de desayunar

Cream: no has comido, porque?

Amy: (con sarcasmo) porque alguien me distrajo

Cream: oops, perdona amy, es que era urgente, bueno te veo alla

Amy: vale, adios (cuelga y rapido empieza a desayunar)

Después de que amy desayuno tomo las llaves y de inmediato salio de su casa, pensando

Amy: que estará haciendo sonic en este momento?.

mientras cerca de unas montañas se encontraba el erizo azul descansando en un árbol y de pronto se acuerda de..

Sonic: hay no, la reunión, debo irme rapido o tails se enojara otra vez.

Sonic se levanto y empezo a correr con velocidad, cuando pasaba por los principios de la ciudad choco con una ardilla y ambos cayeron, las maletas de ella se abrieron sacando toda la ropa.

sally: osh, oye, fijate por donde vas in... (sorprendida) SONIC?!

sonic: SALLY?!

Los dos sorprendidos al volverse a ver, sally se para y abrasa a sonic

sally: me da mucho gusto de verte sonic

sonic: (con nervios y dudas) eh, igual (sally deja de abrasar a sonic)

sally: sonic, irías con migo acompañandome

sonic: pues sally, estoy retrasado para una reunión

sally: bien(tono decepcionado) . **pensando:** (tiene algo que ver con esa tonta eriza, diablos) bien que te parece una cita en la tarde alas 3:30 en la plaza?

sonic: de acuerdo, me voy, adios (corriendo a su destino)

sally: adios, (hablando sola) la unica forma de que sonic se fije en mi es desasiendo me de esa tonta eriza, mua ja ja y ese tal eggman me servira de ayuda

Amy al llegar ala casa de tails estaban tails, knuckles, cream, cheese y rouge pero supo que faltaba sonic

tails: hola amy

cream: me alegra que llegaras

knuckles : hey amy, al fin llegas, ese inutil de sonic no llega

amy: no le digas inutil, inutil

rouge: amy,tiempo sin verte

amy: hola rouge, que pasa?

rouge: sobre un problema que trama eggman

tails: ya dinos,(frunciendo el ceño) de todos modos sonic no llega, otra vez se debió quedar dormido

rouge: bueno, pues. (de inmediato se habré la puerta y llega cansado sonic)

tails:(con sarcasmo) al fin llegas, la hora es temprana para llegar, no crees?

sonic: perdona, me encontre con alguien

Todos sorprendidos empiezan a dudar de quien se trata

cream: quien es señor sonic?

sonic: un juego, termina con Y

tails: charmy?

sonic: no

amy: ya dinos sonic, quen es?

sonic: es sally

todos: SALLY! (amy con una tristeza)

sonic: si y tendremos una cita hoy en la tarde (amy sentia rabia por la rata sallada por haber invitado a sonic)

rouge: felicidades, pero necesito decirles lo que trama eggman

knuckles: bien, sonic deja de hablar de esa zorra y escucha

sonic: no le digas zorra, la conosco bien y es una buena ardilla

knuckles: a si? porque la he visto con 2 tipos; scoourge y un mono raro

amy: yo la he visto con ese mono besandose (dice enojada)

rouge: YA BASTA! en primera, sonic aunque no nos creas todos sabemos la verdad de esa ardilla trepadora y en segunda, hubiera sido mejor que tu cita hubiera sido con amy

tails: yo pienso igual, sally solo nos traerá problemas

rouge: bien, les dire el plan pero callense, eggman tiene una aliada pero no he visto bien quien es, shadow sabe pero no me quiere decir, el planea capturar a 1 de ustedes para atrapar a sonic y destruir green gill y gobernar mobius (por un largo rato hablo, cream trajo galletas y todos comieron, luego rouge termino lo dicho)

todos (menos amy): woow

Amy estaba atrapada en sus pensamientos al saber que sonic y sally saldrian, vio su reloj y eran las 3:00, se paro triste y dijo:

Amy: chicos, ya me tengo que ir perdonenme

Cream: por que amy?

Amy :por que, debo hacer unos papeleos de unos libros, si je

Sonic: creo que también ya me voy, adios chicos, (mira a amy) amy, quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

Amy: (enojada y triste) no gracias, (normal) puedo irme sola, no soy una niña de 5 años

sonic: bueno esta bien, si eso quieres (dijo un poco triste y dudoso)

Los dos se despiden de todos y se van en caminos diferentes, A Amy se le ocurre ir de compras para desahogarse un poco de su problemas, al llegar al centro comercial mientras busca un nuevo vestido se encuentra a su amiga blaze quien se alegra al ver a amy

Blaze: amy, que bueno verte que buscas?

Amy: igual, un vestido nuevo

blaze: oh, yo busco un vestido para ver que le parece a silver

Amy: jeje, de seguro se desmallara cuando te lo pongas

blaze: eje si, y que hay de nuevo entre tu y sonic? (amy baja la cabeza con tristeza) huy, creo que no debí mencionarlo perdona

Amy: tranquila blaze, es sobre un problema de la rata sally

Blaze: sally? esa zorra no deberia meter sus narices en la relacion sonamy, me cuentas lo sucedido?

Amy: claro, es que sonic se encontro con sally y estan teniendo una cita :(

blaze: bueno... busquemos los vestidos ya

Amy: claro

Amy y Blaze buscaron vestidos por todo el centro comercial, amy compro un vestido color rojo y bermellon al final del vestido(donde llegaba alas rodillas), sin mangas y de oferta traía unos zapatos color rojo y una diadema roja con rubíes, blaze compro un vestido lavanda y rojo al final como amy, y unas botas cortas, amy pago sus cosas y blaze igual, luego volvieron a ver vestidos pero..

amy: hay muchos vestidos, son hermosos y.. (llega blaze asustada y nerviosa)

blaze: amy, vamos nos ya

Amy: por que?

blaze: por error, al tratar de quemar a una chica loca que me estaba molestando termine quemando un vestido de $50 dolares, vamonos de inmediato antes de que me encierren el una prision!

amy: de que? arena (sarcasmo)

blaze: grrrrr, ya vamonos

Amy: bien de acuerdo (salen rapido)

afuera, blaze y amy se despidieron, amy caminaba a su casa pensando en el problema que tenia con sonic y la loca de sally, al llegar a su casa hizo su cena, se ducho para refrescarse, se puso su camisón para dormir y guardo su vestido nuevo, al dormir fue una noche dura pensando del tema de sonic, alas 11:05 se quedo dormida y empezo a soñar un sueño extraño.

**bien aqui termina este capitulo, no se si les gusto (sallly muere al final) dejen sus comentarios y gracias por leer este capitulo XD**


	2. capitulo 2 un sueño loco parte 1

Hola, aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo, para algunos les parecerá raro los 2 personajes extra que puse son de hora de… den su opinión de que les parece, bien aquí vamos

Antes del sueño, en casa de tails, tails reparaba su nave tornado x, de pronto se escucho un ruido en su techo , salió y vio a sonic recostado arriba en la tejas tails le pregunta

Tails:sonic, que estas haciendo haya arriba?

Sonic: durmiendo oviamente

Tails: baja de allí o yo subiré

Sonic:hay tails, dejame en paz

Tails: bien si eso quieres (tails entra a la casa y calenta algo en el horno, sale y le muestra a sonic, un chili-dogs) hey sonic!, mira lo que tengo

Sonic: tails por favor dejam… ESO ES UN CHILI-DOGS?

Tails: aja, te lo dare si bajas

Sonic: bien (Sonic baja rápido toma el chilidogs y sube con velocidad)

Tails: pero que..? sonic! (con enojo y fruciendo el ceño) bien yo subiré (sube)

Sonic: bien y que quieres amigo?

Tails: que bajes, ahora!

Sonic: no gracias, xfavor me puedo quedar?

Tails: de acuerdo solo que no hagas ruidos, y como te fue en tu cita?

Sonic: la verdad un poco aburrido, sally no dejaba de gastar cada centavo en juegos y rifas y lo peor que no compro nada de comer

Tails: pobre de ti, y que te ocurre?

Sonic: nada, solo que..

Tails: el que?

Sonic: que amy me dio un poco de tristeza, no me gusto verla asi

Tails: sonic, creo que deberías darle la oportunidad a amy, no crees?

Sonic: pues, admito que es linda y.. no digas a nadie que te dije eso!

Tails: bien explicame

Regresando a casa de amy, con un sueño que la hacia sufrir un poco:

En el sueño soñaba su boda ideal con sonic , el la parte en que daban el si:

Señor sequit (un oso) : señorita amy, acepta a sonic el erizo como su amado y eterno amor y estar junto a el en las buenas y las malas hasta que la muerte los separe?

Amy: si, acepto

Señor sequit: bien, y sonic, acepta a amy rose como su amada y estar junto a ella en las buenas y las malas hasta que la muerte los separe?

Sonic: pues… no, no acepto

Todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver la respuesta del erizo y en la puerta aparece sally feliz

Sally: sonic, amor

Amy: que? (shock)

Sonic: sally (camina hacia ella y la abraza)

Sally: (mira a amy) el es mio y jamás te amara j aja

Amy estaba asustada y llorando al ver lo que le hiso sonic,

Amy: no, no (tapando y serrando sus ojos del horror y cuando los abri de nuevo estaba el fondo blanco no había nada y empezó a escuchar risas

?: mua ja ja, eres una tonta pensando que sonic te amaría,el solo me quiere a mi

Amy: no, ya dejame

Sally: debes morir y dejar de molestarnos (con una pistola en mano) adiós ingrata mu aja (de pronto algo la golpea en la espalda)hayyyy! (cae inconciente)

?: amy, estas bien

Amy: eh si si estoy bien gracias sonic

Sonic: me alegro (mira a sally) no puedo creer que ella te haría eso

Amy: bueno, siempre supe que es mala (mira a sonic) pero, por que estas aquí? Creí que me odiabas

Sonic: amy, yo no te odio , eres una buena amiga

Amy: pero ni siquiera me amas

Sonic: amy..eh.. yo si te amo, me daba miedo decirte, pero no debo ocultar mis sentimientos , siempre estare contigo y jamás te dejare sola

Amy: oh sonic (llorando y lo abraza) gracias sonikku

Sonic: de nada, amy mirame

Amy: si?

Sonic en el instante del sueño besa a amy ,el beso fue romantico y muy cariñoso, ambos correspondieron el beso.

Luego dejan de besarse, y amy a recuesta su cabeza en el pecho de sonic, cierra los ojos y dice

–te amo sonikku . luego cuando los abre y vuelve a ver no estaba, era un árbol pequeño con hojas, amy quedo confundida, también ya no estaba el cuerpo de sally

Amy: pero que pasa?

Luego a lo lejos pudo observar a 2 personas juntas un humano con un gorro se oso polar blanco y una chica que parecía de FUEGO, amy se preguntaba quienes eran ellos y se acerco y pudo ver quiénes eran

Amy: wow, quienes son, jamás había visto una chica en llamas

?: hola somos….

Continuara….

Bien espero que les haiga gustado este capítulo, aproveché ya que no tenia clases y estaba relajada pensando en el episodio (y viendo hora de aventura) bien quien puede adivinar quienes son esas dos personas, el ganador será felicitado y su comentario será mostrado al final del próximo capitulo, gracias y dejen sus reviews y su respuesta, hasta el próximo capitulo Chao


	3. capitulo 3 un sueño loco parte 2

**Hola, perdónenme la demora, estuve en exámenes trimestrales (y creo que saldré mal en sociales) bien aquí esta este capitulo**

?: hola somos de ooo

Amy: de ooo? Jamás había oído de ese lugar

¿:es un lugar lejano, y como te llamas?

Amy: me llamo amy, amy rose

?: yo me llamo finn

¿: yo soy la princesa flama

Amy: mucho gusto, la verdad, creo que te llevarías bien con mi amiga blaze

Princesa Flama: si se lleva bien con el fuego, si

Amy: je, y que hacen aquí?

Finn: emh… no tengo idea

Amy: y ustedes son.. asi como… pareja

Princesa flama: bueno (se sonroja un poco) si

Amy: pero eso es imposible, un humano con una chica de fuego?

Finn: bueno, hasta los héroes hacen cosas que son imposibles

Amy: pero ustedes no se pueden tocar

Princesa flama: cierto, pero el amor se toca en alma

Amy: tienes razón, no solo por el físico, sino por el corazón y alma (cara triste)

Princesa flama: no te pongas asi, dime, que te pasa?

Amy: te lo diría, pero es tema entre chicas, si finn sigue aquí no te lo podre decc…. (ve que finn ya no estaba) y finn?

Princesa flama: nose, creo que se fue, ahora me lo puedes decir

Amy: bien es… sobre un chico, me me gusta, pero esta saliendo con otra chica, una asquerosa ardilla

Princesa flama: siempre hay una tonta que arruina todo, si esa tonta de chicle me quita a mi novio, la achicharro

Amy: eh?, no que estábamos hablando de mi caso?

Princesa flama: oops, perdona, sigue

Amy: gracias, yo amo a sonic, mi sonikku, pero es muy difícil ganarme su corazón, parece que sally se lo enveneno y ahora es casi imposible

Princesa flama: ya veo, y el ya sabe que le gustas?

Amy: si

Princesa flama: bueno, escucha, tienes que darle animo y nunca rendirte, se mucho mas cariñosa pero no muy empalagosa, entiendes?

Amy: uhm… no

Princesa flama: ayhs, tienes que conquistarlo, se cariñosa pero no lo empalagues, y nunca te rindas

Amy: ya entiendo, hare lo posible, nunca me rendiré

Princesa flama: bien, te deseo suerte y la próxima vez me veras, espero que lo logres

Amy: gracias, te debo una

Princesa flama: (sonrie) creo que ya me debo ir, cuidate y adios, y creo que deberías ver atrás

Amy: bien y (voltea y ve un bosque lindo) wow que belleza , gracias flamita y (voltea y ya no ve a flama) …creo que se fue, bien (entra en el bosque)

Amy al entrar ve unas aves, venados y erizos comunes, en la parte con mas luz ve en un árbol a un erizo azul, era sonic , ella va corriendo donde el

Amy: soooniiiic

Cuando amy llega ve que sonic estaba dormido y se acerca a el

Amy: es tan lindo cuando duerme (tratando de dejarse llevar sus labios se acercaron a los de el y de inmediato sonic despierta)

Sonic: ¡amy , que haces aquí

Amy: creo que estoy soñando

Sonic: ehm.. ya veo (con cara de querer escapar)

Amy: sonic yo

Sonic: que pasa amy (empieza a ponerse nervioso)

Amy: sonic quisiera que me dieras una oportunidad, te lo suplico

Sonic: pues… esta bien pero solo por hoy

Amy: oye, solo un dia (triste)

Sonic: tranquila amy si tu sueño es infinito mejor (se empieza a acercar a ella ya que la quería besar)

Amy: bibien (ella también se acerca a el)

Los dos a unos centímetros de besarse sus labios muy cerca y cuando ya iba a suceder el beso, briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin, briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin, la alarma empieza a sonar, y amy se despierta de golpe, se asusta y se cae de la cama, con furia de fuego se levanta y toma el reloj de alarma

Amy: esto es por arruinar mi sueño (lo lanza por la ventana la cual se rompe cayendo en un estanque)aje aje, bien, debo empezar el dia (en voz baja) gracias princesa flama

**Bien aquí termina este capitulo, lo hice un poco largo por la tardanza y siempre llevo el primer lugar, la ganadora es .904 felicidades y el premio sorpresa es que pondré a su fan carácter en la historia, envíamelo en facebook y dame la imagen de tu fan, y escribí flaminn porque es mi pareja favorita y como terminaron decidi poner a flama en la historia, si son fincelines no se enojen conmigo, dejen sus reviews y gracias**


	4. capitulo 4, los planes

**Hola a todos, perdon por no haber subido los capitulos, he tenido muchas tareas en la escuela, no tuve reviews en el capitulo anterior, empezemos:**

* * *

**Capitulo 4 los planes**

* * *

En el laboratorio de eggman, el preparaba sus planes para destruir a sonic , luego llega alguien:

¿?: hola eggman, ya tienes listos los planes

Eggman: je si y muy preparados, espero que tu también estes preparada Sally

Sally: ni lo digas, mis planes para desaserme de esa tonta eriza están casi listos

Eggman: exelente, pronto nuestras amenazas saldrán a la luz y movius será nuestro jojojo

Sally: ja ja *sarcásticamente y luego seriedad* recuerda que solo te ayudo para deshacerme de esa eriza y pagarte lo que te debo

Eggman: si si, ya lárgate

Sally: pues fíjate que a eso iba cara huevosa

Eggman: nadie me dice huevoso –fruciendo el seño-

Sally: ash no tengo tiempo para estupideces (camina a la puerta)

Eggman: que no que te largabas?

Sally: (volteando) a eso voy

Eggman: bien y mas vale que tus planes funcionen

Sally: ovio que mis planes no explotaran como los tuyos, adiós (se va)

Eggman: ush como odio que critiquen mis planes, Sonic el erizo tengo muy buenas ideas para ti y tu amada amy, mu ojo jo

Mientras en casa de amy, amy despues de comer, a punto de salir al abrir la puerta se encuentra con cream

Amy: eh?, hola cream

Cream: hola amy, estas lista para ir conmigo?

Amy: eh? A donde?

Cream: no me digas que se te olvido

Amy: el que?

Cream: al centro comercial *fruciendo el seño*

Amy: aaah, si si no… lo he olvidado

Cream: pues mas te vale, vamos

Amy: si

Empezando a caminar afuera amy empieza a pensar

Amy: que extraño sueño

Cream: (mirandola) que te pasa amy?

Amy: oh que? Nada no me pasa nada

Cream: te conozco amy, acabas de decir sobre un sueño

Amy: te lo contare después en la heladería

Luego de comprar en el centro comercial, cream y amy se dirigieron ala heladería

Cream: enserio?

Amy: si, era una princesa de fuego, ella me aconsejo de que hiciera lo posible para no perder a Sonic

Cream: wow, y te creo de que la señora Sally es mala, una vez se tropezó conmigo y no se disculpo ni me ayudo

Amy: jaja sabes que su corazón es de hojas y piedras

Cream: si

Amy: aunque creo que Sally trama algo, me quera lastimar y a Sonic también

Cream: oh, y hablando se Sonic, que se te ocurre?

Amy: veras que será algo genial *emoción*

Cream: y que es?

Amy: no tengo ni la menor idea

Cream:hmm? Que te parece si le robas un beso

Amy: QUEE?! Eso es arriesgado y…

Cream: no no no, me refiero con un truco sencillo, por que no vas a el bosque de maquilishuats

Amy: al de los arboles rosas? Si y que mas

Cream: yo hare lo posible para que Sonic valla allí, luego le prenguntas que significa kiss me en español

Amy: si, es besame

Cream: que? No jamas lo haría

Amy: ○-○, no me refer…

Cream: no esta bien, cuando Sonic te lo responda ya sabes que hacer

Amy: ooooh, bien

Luego entra alguien conocida

?: disculpe, sabe cuanto cuest…. Amy, cream, me alegra verlas

Cream: *lanzándose a ella* blaze!

Amy: blaze (la abraza luego se separan)y que haces aquí?

Blaze: yo y silver hemos venido de visita, pero también por que eggman tiene un nuevo plan según tenemos entendidos el realizara un nuevo ataque

Amy: y donde esta silver?

Blaze: silver esta con los chicos, y de que hablan?

Cream: sobre un plan de amy para rob…

Amy: ya cream, no se que pasara después del plan, espero que el beso se logre

Blaze: de que hablas?

Amy: sobre un plan que dijo cream

Blaze: puedo ayudarlas

Cream: si, muchas mas mejor

Amy: pero como lograre decirte

Cream: ya se, que les parece una pijamada en mi casa

Blaze: suena muy bien y invitamos a rouge para completarla

Amy: claro

Blaze: yo le avisare… cual es su numero?

Amy: es ****** (no puedo poner números porque no valla a ser que llamen)

Blaze: listo

Luego de que las chicas hablaran e idearan el plan, al salir se despiden y se van, luego con amy, mientras ella caminaba ve de que habían 2 personas, se esconde en los arbustos y escucha:

Sally: vamos Sonic, por que no queres ir conmigo al bosque de otoño

Sonic: ya te dije que estoy ocupado

Sally: aaargh, no me hables, adiós –se empieza a ir-

Sonic:-mirando la cartera de Sally y sonriendo le dice- olvidaste la cartera

Sally: aaaaaaaaargh, -la trae y se va-

Sonic: chicas –se va-

Con amy: bien, solo debo hacer lo del plan y saldrá perfecto *se va alegre*

**Bien aquí termina este capitulo, espero que les haiga gustado, dejen sus reviews y si tienen Facebook, den like ala pagina `princesa flama y amy rose´ tratare de actualizar los viernes, y los 3 afortunados reviews primeros, les responderé a ellos, adiós y hasta la próxima **** :D **


	5. capitulo 5 preparativos y problemas

Hola, solo una persona me pregunto algo, al final responderé, empezemos:

Capitulo 5, preparativos y problemas

en el taller de tails, shadow pasaba los canales y sin encontran un programa bueno

Shadow: … odio la programación…. Mil maneras de morir, bien *lanza una lata de soda por la ventana*

Knuncles estaba afuera rolpeando unos muñecos falsos para mejorar su fuerza, fue interrumpido ya que alguien lanzo una lata y lo desconsentro

Knucles: *adolorido y gritando* quien fue el maldito que me lanzo ehm *viendo la lata en el suelo, recogiéndola y aplastándola con sus manos*shadow!

Shadow: hum? Ñaa

Mas al fondo se encontraban tails y Sonic hablando sobre el tema de amy…

Tails: entiendes?

Sonic: pues… no

Tails: Sonic esto es importante, sientes algo por ella pero no se lo demuestras

Sonic: oye tranquilo, solo debo ser yo

¿?: pero ser tu mismo no hara nada amigo

Tails: silver? Oye amigo q tal *acercándose y saludo en manos*

Silver: muy bien, yo y blaze hemos venido de visita, apuesto q ella esta con el resto de las chicas

Sonic: ehm si.. pero no te metas

Silver: de que?

Tails: oh no, yo solo hablaba con Sonic para como pod… *no pudo terminar ya que Sonic le tapo la boca*

Sonic: para poder hacer un chilidogs muy grande, eje si

Silver: Sonic a mi no me engañas, estabas hablando de ser tu mismo

Sonic: *nervioso* si.. lo dije para… para *silver arquea una seja* para poder vencer a eggman, si

Silver: oh bueno

Mientras arriba… ○o○

Shadow: jaja que idiota para robar cable *le cae la lata encima, voltea*

Knucles: eres un cerdo *posición de pelea*

Shadow:*levantándose y listo para golpear y esquivar*

Knucles da un golpe, pero shadow fácilmente lo esquiva, knuncles enojado lanza otro puñetazo shadow salta y le da una patada haciendo que knuncles caiga en unas cacerolas y metales

Abajo:

*se escucha un estruendo* silver, tails y Sonic se sorprende

Sonic: y eso?

Tails: oh no, me da mala espina

Silver: vamos

Los chicos suben y al ver la escena no les gusta nada

Sonic: me imagine que estos tontos destruirían el lugar algún dia

Knuncles da un golpe, shadow con su mano trata de detenerlo pero es lanzado hasta un plato lleno de chilidogs causando la caída de ellos

Sonic: *o* ¡mis chilidoooooogs! *Sonic fruciendo el seño se dirigio hacia ellos y golpeo a shadow*

Shadow: que haces faker?

Sonic: nadie se mete.. con mis chilidogs!

Knuncles: hey Sonic, esta batalla es nuestra, acaso estas loco?

Sonic: no, solo defiendo a mis amados chilidogs y ustedes los arruinan

Shadow: ya lárgate

Sonic le lanza un puñetazo a shadow haciéndolo enojar mas, tails y silver observaban la pelea

Tails: ya me canse *tails avanzo pero silver lo detuvo*

Silver: alto tails déjamelo a mi

Silver avanza, usando su poder los detiene y los levita, shadow y knuncles se sorprendieron al ver a silver

Silver: o dejan de pelear o los lanzo al fondo del océano

Tails: pero si tus poderes no alcanzan lo suficiente *susurrando*

Silver: ehm…*nervioso* empieza a fingir

Tails: bien *empieza a caminar y se resbala con un chilidogs, agarra una cacerola para sujetarse, pero no resistio, tails cayo al suelo y la cacerola salio volando*

Sonic: *desesperado* tails no hagas sufrir a esos pobres chilidogs, porque tuviste que ser tan id…*le cae la cacerola y se desmaya*

Silver: bueno, los bajo si me prometen no darse pelea a golpes

Shadow: *enojado pero luego suspiro* bien lo prometo, de todos modos el comenso

Knuncles: que?! Tu empezaste *silver lo mira fruciendo el seño y el solo se relaja* bien lo prometo

Silver da una sonrisa en su rostro y los suelta haciéndolos caer

Mientras tanto en casa de vainilla, cream prepara en su mochila unas cosas para que el plan funcione, entra su madre

Vainilla: hija, es hora de almorzar, hice zanahorias con salsa entomatada

Cream: bueno mama esque… mencionaste zanahorias?

Vainilla: si

Cream: que rico, ya voy

Vainilla: bien, no te tardes tanto *baja*

Cream:muy bien mama, pensamientos: huf, espero que mi madre me de permiso *baja tambien*

Cream al llegar abajo se sienta en la mesa y su madre le sirve, al empezar a comer, cream le pregunta:

Cream: mama me preguntaba si puedo hacer una pijamada aquí con amy y blaze?

Vainilla: lo siento querida, desde la ultima vez no puedes

Cream: *triste* y en casa de amy?

Vainilla: ehm.. si seguro

Cream: *alegrisima* si, gracias mama

Vainilla: je pero tienes que comer

Cream: si mama *empezando a comer*

Con rouge, ella arreglaba sus collares y gemas, suena su teléfono

Rouge: holaa

Blaze: hola rouge

Rouge: con que es la gatita eh

Blaze: no me llames gatita, solo te avisaba que abra una pijamada en casa de cream… *le cae un mensaje que dice= blaze hay un cambio de planes, será en casa de amy f. cream the rabbit * pues… no, ahora en casa de amy

Rouge: *seriedad* me estas haciendo una broma o que?

Blaze: que?!no no no,es la verdad, cream me acaba de enviar un mensaje diciéndolo, será alas 8

Rouge: muy bien estare allí, adiós *cuelga*

Blaze: que murcielaga tan testaruda

Con amy pov:

Estaba llegando a mi casa pensando: funcionara. Me detuve y recordé que la chica de fuego me visitaría otro dia en mis sueños, segui caminando, entre a mi casa y la vi algo desordenada

-por suerte la pijamada no será aquí- luego mi cel suena y sale un mensaje: amy, la pijamada será en tu casa, el plan se llevara a cabo ve al bosque y espera f. cream the rabitt. Supe de que, Oh chaos mio! Devo limpiar

Empeze a limpiar, por suerte no eran demasiadas cosas,pensé de la emergencia de la pijamada

FLASHBACK:

Cream: oigan en mi casa tengo una grabadora y un colchón comodo y delgado para dormir

Blaze: wow, deveriamos hacerlo en tu casa

Cream: pues… creo que mi mama no nos dejara por la ultima vez, no mas llamadas telefónicas

Amy: preguntale y luego nos avisas

Cream: je muy bien

FIN FLASHBACK

Luego de limpiar me sente aliviada eran las 2 de la tarde, decidi esperar

Con blaze:

Dudaba si yo compraia los bocadillos, la ultima vez se me quemaron, tampoco entiendo xq amy me pregunto 2 veces que hacia en movius, tal vez para que cream lo supiera…. Cream! Le llamare para cambiar roles de trabajo *tomo mi telefono*

Blaze: cream?

Cream: hola blaze, que pasa?

Blaze: quería preguntar… si podría yo decirle a Sonic que valla y tu traer los bocadillos?

Cream: seguro

Blaze: oo gracias cream, estos son los productos escucha: palomitas, soda,galletas,una película… que sean 2 y una de terror

Cream: bueno bye ya ire a comprarlos

Blazes: bien chao *cuelga*

Debo ir a ver a los chicos *sale, hecha llave y va rumbo al taller de tails, allí le dijo silver que estaria*

Con cream:

Sali, tome mis ahorros, me despedi de mama y fui al mercado, traje frutas, zanahorias, palomitas, mantequilla, soda rica de mora y galletas, cuando vi películas vi una que se llamaba la chica fantasmal, esa era buena pero me daría miedo, luego una para mi edad, era de ponys, unicornios, pegasos y alicornios llamada equestria girls my Little pony, la compré, cuando caminaba choque con…sally, la caída dolio pero la comida se salvo

Sally: argh fíjate donde caminas orejona *se levanta y se va*

Increíble, me dejo tirada esa chica cruel y mala, decidi seguir mi camino hacia mi casa para guardar la comida

Con blaze:

Llegue al taller y me sorprendi lo que vi, Sonic y tails estaban un poco golpeados con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza, shadow y knuncles estaban enojados y aburridos, silver me vio, yo pregunte:

Blaze: que…paso…aquí…ayy

Silver: supongo que…hubo problemas, pero ya los resolvimos.

Mostre un rostro enojado pero estaba un poco tranquila, me dirigi hacia Sonic, no sabia que decir asi que se me ocurrio..

Blaze: umh Sonic…no encuentro a amy

Sonic: *extrañado* que?

Blaze: si… yo y cream la hemos estado buscando solo escuche que estaría en un bosque pero no se donde, asi que pensé si podrias buscarla y aprovechar una corrida

Sonic: *levantandose* la corrida suena bien pero, por que se fue a un bosque?

Blaze: ni idea

Sonic: bien, chicos ya vuelvo

Tails: ve

Shadow: si quieres no regreses nunca *Sonic fruce el seño*

Knuncles: … *silensio*

Sonic: mmh *se va corriendo*

Silver: que fue lo que le paso a amy?

Blaze: nada

Tails: como que nada?

Blaze: planeamos que amy bese a sonic

Knuncles: *se voltea* uuuu sooonaaamyyyy *todos lo miran raro*

Blaze: pues bien.. me tengo que ir adiós chicos

Ta,Sh y kn: adiós

Blaze: *mira a silver* adiós silver *le da un beso en la mejilla dejando a silver sonrojado igual que ella, se va, al salir se rie y se va a su casa de hospedaje*

Con silver:

Silver: *cara enamorada* adiós mi gatita… *suerte de que blaze no lo oyo, pero todos quedaron con cara rara y tonta*…que? –pensamientos: …oops como pude decir eso sabiendo que estaban los chicos

Shadow: y… que hay entre tu y blaze?

Silver: nada, no hay nada mas que una amistad de amigos

Tails: pues allí hay algo mas… te gusta eh?

Quede muy nervioso y con tan mala suerte tuve que sonrojarme por lo que dijo tails, ella me gusta pero no se lo puedo decir

Silver: que, no! Solo que es raro de que… saben que olvídenlo,me voy*me voy por la puerta, todos me vieron sorprendidos pero era mejor no contarles, yo y mi estúpido enamoramiento

Con amy:

Llegue a ese hermoso bosque, cuando vi las hojas rosas caer y el cielo naranja y rosa me sacaron una sonrisa y me dejo tranquila y apasible, solo me quedaba esperar a Sonic

Bien aquí terminamos este capitulo, espero que les haiga gustado, a si! pondré el nombre y mi respuesta alas dudas:

ANI: si, pero me gustaría mas un chilidogs y un guepardex *-* (lo dije) y puedes preguntar sobre los otros capítulos que vienen y lo del guepardex

Bueno pregunten y dejen reviews,no pude escribir ese capitulo el viernes porque mi pc estaba lenta y dañada y peor= se me vencio el internet, gracias tigo, nos vemos pronto bye


	6. capitulo 6 beso robado

**Holaa, antes que nada sigo respondiendo preguntas, si son cumplidos les agradesco, solo respondo la de el capitulo anterior, si no escribo el 7 la otra semana es porque estoy muy ocupada con los exámenes finales (y cuidadito para los que me traten de quitar el primer lugar) mejor les doy este capitulacompañado del 7. bien, empezemos:**

* * *

_Capitulo 6: beso robado_

Pov normal:

Amy esperaba ya eran las 5:00 le parecía raro, tal vez cream estaba muy ocupada o Sonic por su tercades no llegó, amy veía las hermosas hojas rosas caer, y en el suelo unos arbustos con ballas azules, mientras los vientos eran frescos y estaba tranquilo amy decidio caminar alrededor. –que hermoso lugar. Decía, luego desvio su vista a las lejanías para ver a nada mas y nada menos que a Sonic corriendo, ella da una sonrisa en su rostro.

Amy: al fin llego *susurro*

Sonic corria y pasa cerca de amy, ella al ver esto le llama

Amy: hey, Sonic

Sonic: *se detiene* hey, amy… que quieres?

Amy: pues solo me preguntaba si me puedes ayudar con una duda

Sonic: hmm.. bueno, que es?

Amy: sabes que significa kissme en español

Sonic: fácil, besame

Amy: de acuerdo +pensamientos: jeje caíste sonikku+

Amy se acerca a Sonic con los labios preparados, le da un beso en la boca causando que Sonic abriera los ojos como platos y causando que quede en shock y empezando a sonrojarse, cuando amy se separa:

Amy: gracias por aclarármelo Sonic

Sonic: pero… pero el que amy *shock*

Amy: *veía de que Sonic estaba tonto por el beso, amy se rie en bajo* bueno Sonic… creo que ya me voy

Sonic: …*shock*

Amy: *extrañada* eeeh… Sonic? Estas bien?

Sonic: …*sale del shock* oh, que, que? Si bien… *recuerda lo que hiso amy*

Amy: te dije que me debo ir

Sonic: *mira a amy y fruce el seño* amy, me puedes explicar porque hisiste eso? *serio*

Amy:*no sabia que decir empezando a asustarse* bueno… esque… tu me pediste que te besara

Sonic: yo solo te respondia

Amy: *enojada* crei que me lo pedias

Sonic: pero no crei que una loca eriza invisible me hiciera eso

Amy quedo en seco, no podía creer que el mismo Sonic le dijera eso, amy bajo la mirada triste y se inca en el suelo y de sus ojos empezaron a brotar lagrimas, Sonic deja de frucir el seño y la ve en ese estado, sabia que la había herido, lo que los 2 no sabían que alguien los espiaba desde los arbustos

Sally pov:

-Esa tonta eriza lo beso, algún dia la voy a destrozar, pero lo que le dijo Sonic es suficiente por ahora*voltea* espero que este robot me sirva si algo sale romántico, je *vuelve a fijar la mirada en Sonic y amy*

Normal:

Sonic: *se acurruca frente a ella y con una mano le acaricia la mejilla* perdona amy, no quería herir tus sentimientos

Amy: *voltea a otro lado con los ojos cerrados para safarse de sonic* déjame, tu ni siquiera me amas y menos te caigo bien, solo finges para que no quedes mal con el resto

Sonic quedo en seco y decepcionado de si mismo, hiso que amy pensara algo asi, Sonic pone las dos manos en las mejillas de ella – perdón amy, no es eso es que yo soy un cobarde, eres la mejor chica que conozco. Amy quedo sorprendida,mente:- la mejor chica, tengo oportunidad con mi sonikku

Amy: *normal pero voz suave* Sonic…

Mientras con la ardilla:

Sally: que!? Como que la mejor *voltea y toma un control* esta es la unica opción, hora de actuar *presiona el botón y el robot se enciende*

Con Sonic y amy:

Los dos se miraron a los ojos, sus rostros se empezaron a acercar dejándose llevar, se cierran sus ojos para sentir el calor de un beso, Sonic no se daba cuenta de lo que hacia y amy no quería arruinar el momento, estaban tan cerca de un beso hasta que:

Sally: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Sally sale de los arbustos agitada, Sonic y amy se asustan y se levantan, Sally abrazo a Sonic, poniéndolo nervioso de que la reacción de amy no sea buena, Sally se separa asustada, de los arbustos aparece un robot que mide 4 metros

Robot g-36: iniciando modo de combate *su brazo se combierte en un cañon, dispara un misil*

Sally: cuidado! *salta sobre Sonic y amy, haciendo que los 3 calleran al suelo, el misil cae y destruye un arbol* esto es peorde lo que imagine, vamos síganme

Sonic y amy tenían dudas de porque los salvo y deciden seguirle, en la corrida el robot los perseguia lanzando misiles, amy se detuvo saco su martillo y golpeo el misil haciendo que explotara en el brazo izquierdo

Robot g-36: daño brazo izquierdo, iniciando modo de alerta roja

El robot regenero su brazo y se encogio 1 metro menos con causa de mas fuerza,el robot lanzo un árbol amy, ella salto a un lado encima de Sally

Sally: argh amy, eres una… chica inteligente *la ayuda a levantarse*

Amy: *rara* ahm? Gracias?

Sonic saltaba en los arboles directo al robot, le lastimaba varias partes,

Amy: *ve a Sonic y saca un anillo* Sonic ten *ella lo lanza y Sonic lo atrapa*

Sonic: gracias amy

lo usa y empieza a hacer un spin ball, atraviesa el robot y este explota causando que la fuerza de la explosión hicieran volar a amy y a Sally.

Sonic: jeje bien chicas lo logra… amy? Sally?

Con Sally:

Caí en unos arbustos, me levante maldiciendo a amy, me limpie y grite –Soniic!. Mis planes estaban saliendo bien, debo buscar a Sonic y a amy para que el plan termine, mue je je *comienza a caminar*

Con amy:

Caí en unos arboles rosas ya eran las 6:00, no veía ni a Sonic ni a Sally, decidi subirme mas al árbol y vi a Sonic caminando como si nos estuviera buscando, -sonic!. Grite, el volteo y me vio, -amy?! estas bien!? Me pregunto,

Amy: si!

Sonic: trata de bajar de ese árbol!

Amy: tratare

Trate de bajar pero me tropecé y caí Sonic se asusto y fue corriendo a donde mi, caí adolorida, y pensé de que se me hacia tarde para la pijamada, creì que las chicas se enojarían conmigo, luego a gran velocidad llego Sonic

Sonic: Amy! Estas bien?

Amy: estoy bien, estoy bien

Sonic me ayudo a levantarme y me di un tropezón, cayendo en Sonic pero el me atrapa (N/A: no cayeron al suelo) nos miramos los dos causando que nos sonrojáramos por lo que vi, luego nos separaron y me pregunto

Sonic: y Sally?

Amy: ni idea *los dos empezábamos a ver alrededor del lugar hasta que escuchamos un hola en alto*

Sonic: tal vez sea ella, vamos? *extiende su mano*

Amy: si *toma su mano y los 2 se sujetan*

Normal:

Amy y sonic corrieron hasta donde se oyo la voz, amy no corria muy rápido causando que empezara a ser jalada y por la fuerza estaba en el aire, cuando llegan, ven a sally y ella va hacia ellos, Sonic se detiene causando de que amy casi se cae, su cabello estaba apuntando hacia arriba como si fuera de fuego pero más corto y con unas púas salidas por la velocidad, Sonic y sally la vieron y se rieron, ella se enojó y con sus manos se arregló el cabello

Sally: bien, creo que ya me debo de ir

Amy: bien, adiós

Sonic: espera, como fue que el robot te empezó a seguir

Sally: *en seco y nerviosa*pues… caminaba tranquilamente hasta que me tropecé con esa cosa y me empezó a atacar… si eso

Sonic: bien

Amy: si quieres te acompañamos

Sally: no! Es que ustedes deben estar ocupados y yo no quiero molestarlos, y es de noche, estaré bien

Sonic: si tu lo dices, chao

Sally: adiós *se va pensando: si me gane su confianza el plan saldrá bien*

Amy: esto fue muy raro

Sonic: si *mira a amy* amy, te acompaño a tu casa?

Amy: no te preocupes, ire sola

Sonic: de acuerdo, adiós

Amy: *suspira y le da un beso en la mejilla* adiós Sonic *se va corriendo a prisa*

Sonic: adiós amy *sonrisa, por el beso*

Con amy:

De reojo vi a sonic y me sonreía, yo solte una sonrisa, al salir del bosque llegue a mi casa y vi que aun no habían llegado nadie a preguntar, entre y encendí todo, eran las 6:45 pm, solo tenía que esperar a las chicas

* * *

**Bueno aquí terminamos este capítulo, respondo:**

**Fan-sonikku: ji ji, los chilidogs de Sonic son especiales, se atreve xq es mala por un mal evento que tuvo en el pasado, lo explicare en capítulos futuros y gracias**

**Sonamyxsiempre: hubo problemas pero funciono, jaja**

**N/A: pregunten de las demás parejas, no pondré shadouge ni knouge**

**Bueno es todo por ahora, hasta pronto amigos, espero con ansias sus reviews y preguntas y en Facebook denle like ala pagina: princesa flama y amy rose. Es mía, ya les traigo el siguiente capitulo, bye**


	7. capitulo 7 la pijamada,sorpresas parte1

**Que hay? Decidí hacer este capitulo igual que el 6, pero mas largo, ya que les dije por los exámenes, empecemos:**

* * *

_Capitulo 7: la pijamada, sorpresas y película parte 1_

Con blaze:

Ya tenia mi ropa y mis cosas listas, espero que lo de amy y Sonic haiga salido bien, cream debe haber comprado los bocadillos y rouge… nada como siempre, empaque mis cosas y decidi ver televisión, nada bueno, la apague, decidi escuchar música… estuve mientras pasaba el tiempo, luego Sali a donde amy

Con rouge:

Esta pijama esta bien, la guarde y decidí ver por un rato las joyas, esas hermosas joyas, eran las 7:05, la pijamada era alas 7:30, tome mis cosas y Salí de mi casa a contemplar un rato las estrellas que parecen grandes diamantes, luego fui rumbo a casa de rose

Con cream:

Guarde mi pijama y mis cosas, también las películas y los bocadillos, estaba muy cargada, baje y me despedi de mi madre con dificultad, al salir me desviava y me desequilibraba, vi mas adelante que tails pasa por allí, se detiene y me saluda:

Tails: hola cream, que pasa?

Cream: nada, no te preocupes (tails vio mi cargamento y me ofrecio ayuda)

Tails: te puedo ayudar?

Cream: eres muy amable, pero no gracias tails

Tails: oh bueno cream

Pov cream: camine y me aleje de tails hasta que tropiezo con una roca y lastimando la comida, no, no solo la comida, sino que mi rodilla también

Tails pov:

Vi que cream camino alejándose de mi, yo solo quería ayudarla… ¡oh no cream!,corrì donde estaba ella y la vi adolorida y unas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos, lo que ella llevaba se le había caido:

Cream: ayyyyyy!

Tails: cream, te encuentras bien? *ayudándola a levantarla*

Cream: si…*cuando tails la levanto sintió un leve dolor* au au

Normal:

Tails pudo ver que en su rodilla se había raspado, cream por el dolor volvió a caer al suelo incada en este caso, con sus manos empezó a recoger la cosas y vio un problema: las galletas de chocolate se quebraron, las botanas se rompieron sus empaques y lo peor, perdió la película de miedo. Tomo lo que aun estaba en buenas condiciones y vio a tails con una mirada de preocupación y desespero, que le dirían sus amigas si ven que le falta cosa

Tails: espera te ayudo *tails la cargo como estilo de boda* te llevare a mi taller, allí te curare y pondré cosas nuevas, de acuerdo?

Cream: *sonrojada y apenada* ehm, si gra..gracias tails

Tails cargaba a cream y la llevo al taller, ya que estaba cerca y allí vivía, al llegar puso a cream en el sofà -sentada- , tails fue por un botiquín ya que lo usa en batallas en caso de que sus amigos sean golpeados hasta heridos, tails regreso ala sala y le dijo a cream que aguantara el dolor

Cream: no se si pueda *nerviosa*

Tails: tranquilízate, cuenta hasta diez y ya pasara

Cream: muy bien

Tails con unas pinzas con algodón las sumergió en alcohol y se lo puso a cream, tails veía a cream y noto que hacia esfuerzo para no gritar de dolor, luego tails alejo el algodón y puso una gasa en la zona afectada, cream se sentía aliviada

Tails: listo, mejor?

Cream: *con una sonrisa* je si

Tails: que bien

Este se levanta y del refrigerador trae unas botanas, galletas de chocolate y las empaca en una carretilla de cuatro ruedas, ya que ella podría ir mas comoda, cream solo miraba lo ocurrido, estaba muy agradecida con su amigo, hasta empezó a sentir algo extraño, eran unos nervios y una nueva nocion interna, como cream no conoce que es un enamoramiento exactamente le parecio muy extraño y nuevo, pronto lo descubriría, luego regresa tails con unas películas *4 en total* y se las muestra

Tails: *con una sonrisa* cual les gustaría ver?

Cream: *observando las peliculas* esta es perfecta *tomando una película llamada: la chica fantasma maldita* gracias por todo tails, eres una gran ayuda

Tails: gracias y tu eres una gran compañía *tomando la película que cream escogio y colocándola en el carrito*

Cream: tails, que es eso?

Tails: es un invento, es el carrito C, trae unos seguros para que no se caiga nada, unas armas secretamente escondidas por si atacan y un ventilador incorporado que te da viento frio o caliente, y con una agarradera para llevarla

Cream: wow, y es pesada?

Tails: bromeas!? Es super liviana

Cream: genial

Tails:*acercándose a cream normalmente y extendiendo su mano* con cuidado

Cream pudo pararse ya que tomo reposo en todo lo que tails le ayudo reemplazando las cosas, ya no le dolia tanto

Cream: gracias, pues… creo que ya me debo ir

Tails: no te angusties, te acompaño

Cream: gracias

En la entrada de la casa de tails los dos salieron *obviamente tails cierra * la caminata no fue mucha ya que tails solo la acompaño ala mitad del camino

Tails: bien ten cuidado

Cream: bien adiós tails y gracias *lo abraza*

Tails: de nada cream *corresponde el abraso*

Luego estos 2 se separan y se miran fijamente, había poca luz y no había nadie, cream se perdía en los ojos del zorro, los dos acercaron poco a poco sus rostros y se dieron un tierno beso que solo duro 3 segundos, para cream fue un momento como en los cuentos de hadas, magico, al separarse ambos se sobresaltaron y quedaron sonrojados por lo sucedido

Cream: bueno… a adiós *toma el carrito y se va rumbo a casa de amy *

Tails: adiós *despidiéndose con una seña de mano, luego va a su casa-taller*

Cream pov:

Amy decía que algún día experimentaría algo así, o sera solo una amistad de amigos con tails… *se detiene* o me he.. enamorado de tails? Luego segui caminando a casa de mi amiga, y decidí no contar lo ocurrido, la verdad me gusto mi primer beso

Amy pov:

Esperaba que mis amigas llegaran, entre a mi habitación y me puse mi piyama nueva, era un camisón que media hasta mis rodillas, mangas a medias, era de un color rosado pastel con toques bermellones en las mangas y al final del camisón, use un lazo rojo y también unas pantuflas rojas, escuche que tocaban la puerta y salí a ver, abrí y eran cream con las cosas, blaze y rouge estaban con ella, todas me saludaron y las deje pasar, ya ansiaba que esta pijamada empezara

Normal:

Blaze: hola amy

Rouge: hola linda

Cream: … *pensando en lo sucedido anteriormente hasta que reacciono* ah? Hola amy

Amy: hola, listas?

C,B y R: si!

1: las chicas se vistieron a excepción de amy, cream usaba un camisón sin mangas de color rojo que llegaba a sus rodilla , hasta un poco más abajo, con unos toques color amarillo abajo como la mitad de lunas para abajo, en sus orejas tenía unos lazos azules y unas calcetas largas rosas con un corazón purpura a cada lado, blaze usaba una pijama de 2 piezas, color lavanda con botones en el pecho, su cabello suelto y sandalias magentas, luego y por ultimo rouge, pijama normal y escotada, color negro con corazones rosas, y calcetines blancos

Cream: son preciosos chicas

Blaze: gracias también el tuyo

Rouge: lo mismo digo

Amy: gracias

2: las chicas decidieron jugar la botella con la opción verdad o reto, la botella empezó a girar y cae en blaze

Amy: jaa, blaze, verdad o reto?

Blaze: reto

Amy: *asiente* bien, te reto a que gires 20 veces

Blaze: bien, pero aléjense *blaze se levanta y empieza a girar mientras las chicas contaban, cuando iban por el 14 blaze empezó a descontrolarse causando que todas se fueran alejando ya que blaze giraba muy rápido, al llegar a 20 blaze tropieza con una almohada y se rie* jejeje, bueno

Todas se sentaron y giraron la botella terminando en rouge

Blaze: rouge, verdad o reto?

Rouge: hmm… verdad

Blaze: cuantas gemas has robado?

Rouge: yo he robado… 143 con 73 collares y 61 diamantes *todas asombradas: wow*

Rouge: sigamos

La botella gira y cae en cream

Rouge: bueno querida, verdad o reto?

Cream: verdad

Rouge: *pensando y atrevidamente* dime quien te dio tu primer beso

Cream quedo en seco, no debía decirlo, ella tan solo es un año menor de tails… no les podía decir que su beso fue con el zorrito de 2 colas

Cream: mi qué?

Amy: *frunciendo el cejo a rouge* rouge, sabes que cream aún le falta edad, tan solo tiene 9

Rouge: *puchero* esta bien *cream se sintió aliviada* dime 3 personas que te han ayudado

Cream: Sonic me ha salvado, amy me ayuda mucho y tails… *en shock y golpeando su cabeza pensó: porque lo mencione*

Blaze: cream, estas bien?

Amy: uuu, creo que cream nos oculta algo

Rouge: saca la sopa

Cream: bueno…pues…lo admito, me tropecé y tails me ayudo

Amy: oh, entiendo porque traes una gasa en la rodilla

Cream mira de reojo la gasa y baja su camisón para que no se vea –Si, me toca

La conejita gira la botella y cae en amy

Cream: bien amy decide

Amy: reto

Cream: te reto a que grites ¨soy una chica¨ por la ventana

Amy: bien *amy se acerca a la ventana y lo grita* soy una chica *pasa una eriza llamada eiza Guadalupe the hedgehog, con cabello y ojos color café, camisa sin mangas roja, guantes negros, pantalón blanco y zapatos rojos *

eiza: oye, te encuentras bien?

Amy: si perdona si te moleste

eiza: no hay problema

Amy: es que yo y mis amigas jugamos

eiza: adivino, la botella en una pijamada

Amy: si exacto

eiza: suerte y haber cuando nos encontramos de nuevo, adiós

Amy: adiós *alejándose de la ventana y sus amigas aguantando la risa* eso fue raro… pero me cae bien

3: empezaron una pelea de almohadas, la más fuerte era amy, la más ágil era rouge, la de mejor puntería era blaze y cream… solo se defendía

Amy: *golpea y derrota a blaze* si! Una menos

Amy va tras rouge lo cual le pareció difícil, rouge salta y le golpea en la cabeza a amy, por su suerte amy se mantuvo en pie, cuando rouge bajo la guardia amy le da el golpe final y rouge se cae

Amy: solo falta una

Cream: ah no, no lo permitiré *le lanza la almohada y amy queda confundida*

Luego cream toma otra almohada y le da un golpe a amy que la hace caer

Cream: si! Gane! … chicas?

Todas las chicas estaban rendidas, amy se levantó y dijo:

Amy: creo… que nos excedimos

Cream:… traeré la pala *se va*

4: las chicas vieron las películas

Amy: my Little pony? Suena bien

Rouge: la chica fantasma maldita… que miedo *sarcásticamente*

Cream: esta es de miedo y es emotiva

Blaze: reproduzcamos la que dijo amy

Cream: siii!

Cuando pusieron la película a rouge le pareció interesante la pony rarity, a cream le parecio bien la pony fluttershy, a blaze le agrado twilight y a amy pinkie pie pero también le agrado un poco twilight, sunset shimmet se robo la corona, pero al final (N/A: si vieron la película my Little pony equestria girls sabran que paso), al terminar la película y terminando de comerse la mitad de las palomitas, cream se fue a dormir y el resto puso la de miedo:

Amy: siéntense, la peli empieza

Pov película:

Una chica llamada Celina rose, una eriza de cabello largo y fleco como el amy pero mas grande color azul celeste con toques purpura, vestido rojo vino con un lazo blanco en el vientre, guantes negros sin cubrir los dedos, valiente que afrontaba un triángulo amoroso con 2 chicos, marco y ricardo vivía con muchos problemas, un poco lejos de su casa, había una mansión en mal estado, se decía que era de una loba llamada … la verdad nadie sabia el nombre de la dueña , un dia en la noche Celina se despierta porque oye un ruido extraño, sale de su habitación t no ve nada al encender las luces, luego están se apagan y escucha una voz pidiendo ayuda, Celina caminaba asustada, cuando encuentra una lámpara y la enciende ve a una loba fantasma que flotaba, como se vio el rostro de esta, Celina se paralizo, tenía mucho miedo a que el espíritu le hiciera algo pero no, el fantasma se veía triste y angustiada, Celina comprendió que ella tenia un grave problema

Celina: te…te pasa algo?

El fantasma solo abrió los ojos y da un fuerte grito causando que Celina se asustara, esperaba a que el fantasma no le hiciera daño,

Fantasma: ayudameee! En la mansión, liberame!

Luego el fantasma se cae y aparecen unas cadenas que se vuelven rojas, la chica fantasma solo aúlla y desaparece, Celina se asustó y debía hacer algo, al dia siguiente se levanto de golpe pensando en lo que dijo la loba, se vistió y salio rumbo a una tienda a comprar algo, en el camino choca con Ricardo, un erizo gris plata con mechas rojas, usaba una chaqueta azul sin pantalones y unos zapatos totalmente rojos

Ricardo: hola Celina… oh perdona *la ayuda a levantarse*

Celina: gracias y no hay problema

Ricardo: te sucede algo?

Celina: nada, estoy bien

Ricardo: te conozco Celina, que ocurre

Celina: te lo dire después, adiós *se va corriendo*

Ricardo: Celina espera… adiós

En otro lado Celina va a la biblioteca a investigar y se encuentra a un amigo, un zorro negro y blanco con ojos color rojo y con 2 colas

Marko: hola Celina, buscas algo

Celina: bueno… si, sabes si hay un libro que muestre lo de la mansión abandonada

Marko: *helado* que, que? Celina ese libro esta en lo mas recóndito de ese lugar, es peligroso

Celina: lo lograre, ya veras *sale de la biblioteca y marko la sigue, los 2 corriendo hablan*

Marko: Celina, entiende no quiero perderte en ese lugar *Celina y el se detienen*

Celina: sabes que debo ir allí, ayer me paso algo paranormal

Marko: *sorprendido* que!?, pero que?

Celina: hable con un fantasma

Marko: …bromeas verdad?

Celina: *fruce el ceño y se va* adiós y gracias por creerme *sarcasticamente*

Celina va a su casa preguntándose qué paso, y se le viene a la cabeza la idea de entrar a ese lugar, ella tenía que saber y ayudar a la chica que estaba en peligro, empaco sus cosas y salió de su casa rumbo a ese lugar pero la detienen los 2 chicos que estaban enamorado de ella

Ricardo: ah, a donde crees que vas?

Celina: es urgente chicos no tengo tiempo para juegos

Marko: si te vas a ese lugar no te enseño esto *le muestra un libro pequeño*

Celina: *sorprendida* donde lo encontraste?

Marko: en la biblioteca *se lo da*

Celina: … wow, este libro nos ayudara a entrar y averiguar

Ricardo: no exageres Celina, es muy peligroso

Marko: pues si ella va, nosotros también

Celina: chicos, tienen una vida por delante, no se arriesguen por mi

Ricardo: no quiero perderte amada mia

Marko: no, ella es mia

Ricardo: ella es mia

Mientras los dos chicos peleaban, Celina se aburrió, miro el libro y se fue corriendo a ese lugar, tanto que los chicos dejaron su pelea y vieron que Celina se había ido, fueron a esa mansión de inmediato

Con Celina:

Que tontos, ellos piensan que soy un premio que deben ganar? Los amo pero no se ha cual decidir… woa *ve la mansion* este lugar era de escalofríos, pero debo entrar, se veía ventanas rotas, escombros y la casa despintada, yo tenía miedo pero debería entrar a ayudar a esa chica –decidido- dije, cuando iba a entrar nadie se veía y me lanzaron como si fuera el viento, me asuste y ya en el suelo decidí leer, vi un conjuro para entrar, me levante y me prepare

Celina: kasoro uba patsu enti espiritu

El lugar soltó un brillo, y cuando entre ya nadie me empujaba, cuando detrás vi de reojo que venían marko y Ricardo, entre a ese lugar y todo estaba oscuro, saque mi linterna y vi ratas pasar lo cual me asuste, avance y los chicos entraron, yo tranquilamente les dije

Celina: acompáñenme

Ellos me hicieron caso, avanzamos y marko se topo con algo

Marko: aaaaaaaaaaah! … ah, solo es una armadura *camino y se topo con algo desagradable* que asco pero que… aaaaaaaaah

Celina: tranquilisate, solo es una rata muerta… aaaaaaaaaah *se sube encima de marko y los 2 asustados*

Ricardo: cálmense, sigamos adelante

Celina: si *se baja de marko*

En una parte laberinto con tan mala suerte nos separamos, que estarán haciendo los demás

Pov marko:

Que miedo me da este lugar, me tropezaba y se caian cosas de la nada, veía extrañas cosas y me cai por un agujero, vi iluminado un libro en lo alto de una roca, pensé que ese libro era el que decía la verdad de este lugar y fui tras el

Pov Ricardo:

Que raro, me pareció ver algo brillante, cuando me acerque, increíble! Un diamante de 64 kilates, que bien, me prepare a cargarlo y lo lleve

Pov Celina:

Wow, encontré una habitación, trate de abrirla pero…cerrada, me puse en marcha a buscar una llave, me caí en unas escaleras que se volvieron res baladillas, al caer me sacudí y avance, vi otra habitación y esta estaba abierta, al abrirla quede helada por lo que vi, habían muchos cráneos y ropa rota , me asuste mas de lo que estaba, al avanzar vi algo que me hizo dar un salto, vi una chica lobo, la misma que me visito, estaba encadenada en la pared, como las cadenas eran fantasmales, no podía nada que hacer, hable con ella

Celina: hola?

fantasma: *levanta la mirada y sonrie* hola!, necesito que me liberes, me llamo maria jose

maria jose era una chica hermosa, de cabello negro y piel blanca, usaba un vestido de tela blanco y era una raza loba

Celina: pero como?

Maria jose: busca con cuidado debajo de los cráneos y escombros

A mi no me gustaba la idea de buscar debajo de todo eso, pero por ayudar a alguien, muchos me dicen que tengo un corazón muy grande y no puedo rendirme, empecé a mover los escombros, luego grite, vi que un cráneo decía que tomara su lugar, por instinto, yo saque mi lancer, una metralleta con sierra y dispare al cráneo, en sus escombros vi una llave, no la podía tomar ya que era fantasmagórica

Maria jose: espera te ayudo

Ella empezó a iluminarse y se soltó de sus cadenas, rápidamente voló a donde se encontraban las llaves, las tomo y las mantuvo en su pecho, las cadenas desaparecieron y se colocaron en las manos y pies de maría, ella uso las llaves y las coloco en las cerraduras, las cadenas se volvieron amarillas y desaparecieron, maria jose estaba muy feliz, Celina le dio una sonrisa, luego se escucha un estruendo, unas voces –ooooooooooaaaaa, como fantasmagóricas voces,

Maria jose: salgamos de aquí

Celina: si

Al salir vieron unos fantasmas, eran boos con dientes de sierra, y ojos rojos y naranja (N/A: son iguales a los que salieron en Sonic X)

Celina: y ahora que?

Maria jose: *ve una abertura del tamaño exacto de celina* Celina entra *señalándole el hueco*

Celina: no estoy segura de esto maria

Entra y cuando pasa a la otra zona ve un libro encima de una roca, también estaba marko tratando de subir allí pero detrás de él había un insecto, mejor dicho, tenía 8 patas, 4 ojos, medía 2 metros y en su caparazón tenía una calavera dibujada

Celina: ay no

* * *

**CONTINUARA:**

**Bueno aquí termina este capítulo, largo, verdad? Agradezco a los invitados por permitirme usar sus fan carácter:**

**Celina Rose = permiso y gracias**

**Maria Jose = permiso y gracias**

**(Eiza) Guadalupe = permiso y muchas gracias**

**Ricardoxjericho = mencionado y gracias**

**Marko alcivar = sin permiso y aunque celina me hablo de ti no me mates**

**Si se preguntan de la edad de los personajes (femenino), aquí esta:**

**Amy: 13 y medio**

**Cream: 9**

**Blaze: 14**

**Rouge: 15 y medio**

**Sally: 15**

**Respondiendo comentarios: … como lo he adelantado, no hay por ahora**

**Bueno todo por hoy, actualizare hasta mitad de noviembre, ya que les he recompensado con este capítulo extra, dejen sus jugosos reviews y hasta luego**


End file.
